There are many situation in which closed containers, typically drums or bins are used for composting organic material such as kitchen or garden waste either as a simple composting operation or when assisted by the action of earthworms, whether the prime purpose of the operation is for breaking down the organic matter or for the breeding of worms. Such apparatus is described in the specification of Australian patent application number 58295/94.
It is desirable to provide a degree of ventilation to such containers to assist the aerobic breakdown of the organic matter within the container and such ventilation is typically provided by way of screened vents in the lid and/or sides of such containers. It is however desirable to provide an enhanced level of ventilation which will capture breezes blowing over the container and direct the air into the container in a manner and location which is particularly conductive to aerobic breakdown and to the breeding of worms within the container.